LoveSick
by Jasmin Kaiba
Summary: Yeah, sick. You're love-sick, Onii-sama. R&R Azureshipping :


**Love-Sick**

**By Jasmin Kaiba**

* * *

He shut his eyes, and there she was, her blue eyes hunting him.

How do you get over someone when they're all you can think about? Whether it was in a positive light or a negative light, she was always on his mind.

When he saw her earlier he'd thought he'd break down then and there. Every moment he was in her presence was killing him, but every moment he had to be without her dug an even deeper grave to his heart.

She was everywhere, she was everything. She was that single white rose Mokuba had set on his window, she was the blue sky, she was the sun laughing at him, she was his heart-beat drumming in his ears, she was his breath catching in his throat.

He felt trapped, overwhelmed and lost somewhere foreign. He wasn't used to being consumed by something other then determination and ambition before. This feeling was far away from determination. All his will crumbled when he thought about her. He wanted to run when he spotted a brown-haired head or got a glimpse of blue eyes. He was completely tuned to her, so terribly aware of her that concentrating on anything else was pointless and impossible.

Only a year ago he'd thought himself immune to tender feeling towards anyone but Mokuba. Only a year ago he'd had something holding his hidden desires in check. And then it was gone. All reason disappeared and he was bare and naked in front of the fact that she had snuck herself so deep into his heart that it writhed and screamed in pain when he tried to erase her from there. He'd realized that the deeper he dug a whole to bury her in it, the deeper he followed her.

When he was alone he thought about her, dreamt about her, when he saw her he lost ability of speech, of thought, of being. She consumed every bit and nook of his mind and he was sure that he was going to go insane one of these days.

The door to his bedroom broke his thought pattern and he looked up at Mokuba.

"Seto, you need to eat something."

Seto averted his gaze and stared again at his blue comforter that seemed to mock him with the color of her eyes.

"Leave me alone, Mokuba. I'm sick."

Mokuba raised a suspicious brow before sighing and chuckling lightly, "Yeah, sick. You're love-sick, Onii-sama. A doctor would be out of place here, but maybe I could call Anzu-nee-chan?"

Seto glared at Mokuba before throwing a pillow at him. Mokuba narrowly dogged the light blue projectile. Tsking and shaking his head at his older sibling he went out the door, but stayed at the door, "If you don't eat something, Onii-sama, I'm going to call Anzu-nee and ask her to feed you."

He quickly shut and hurried down the hall. The shout that followed him, shook the mansion.

"MOKUBAAA!!!!"

He sniggered and run down the stairs. Maybe he really should call Anzu-nee. Seto was so amusing when he was confused.

Alone in his room again, Kaiba was left to thinking about Anzu. It wasn't doing him any good.

He hadn't realized how much time had passed when the door opened again and he looked into the same eyes that hunted him day and night.

First he thought he was hallucinating, but then she opened her mouth and her hands found her hips.

"Okay Kaiba, what's wrong? Mokuba said something about refusing to eat and suggested I feed you. I will if I have to, you know."

Kaiba stared at her for a minute with his jaw hanging open before her words hit home.

Opting between strangling Mokuba and throwing Anzu out, he chose neither and started banging his head against the wooden bed-posts.

Anzu and Mokuba traded looks.

"Ne, Mokuba perhaps we should call a doctor for his head. This seems pretty serious to me."

"Nah, Anzu-nee. Not even such doctors help when one's love-sick and Seto's gotten it good."

Anzu titled her head adorably to the side and looked at the older Kaiba. He could _see_ the question marks around her head.

"Love-sick? Kaiba is in love? But that's great. I don't see the problem Mokuba."

Mokuba looked at her like she had spurted a second head and Seto resumed banging his single one against the bed-post.

"Anzu-nee, you're so dense."

* * *

**AN: Please read and review! **


End file.
